Shield Guardian
SHIELD GUARDIAN N; Large Construct; CR'''8 '''Init: +0; Sense Motive +0, Listen +0, Spot +0, Search +0; low-light vision, darkvision 60 ft. ---- AC: 24, touch 9, flat-footed 24 (–1 size, +15 natural) HD: 15d10+30 (112 hp) Saves Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +5 ---- Spd: 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee: *2 Slam +16 (B.Dmg: 1d8+6; Reach: 10') BA: +11; Grapple:+21 Special Attacks: — ---- Abilities Str 22, Dex 10, Con —, Int —, Wis 10, Cha 1 Special Qualities Construct traits, fast healing 5, find master, guard, , shield other, spell storing Feats — Skills — Created by spellcasters to be bodyguards, shield guardians are constructs that protect their masters with spells and stamina. When it is fashioned, a shield guardian is keyed to a particular magical amulet. Henceforth, it regards the wearer of that amulet to be its master, protecting and following that individual everywhere (unless specifically commanded not to do so). A shield guardian obeys its master’s verbal commands to the best of its ability, although it is not good for much beyond combat and possibly simple manual labor. It can also be keyed to perform specific tasks at specific times or when certain conditions are met. The wearer of the amulet can call the shield guardian from any distance, and it will come as long as it is on the same plane. A shield guardian is some 9 feet tall and weighs more than 1,200 pounds. Shield guardians cannot speak, but they understand commands given in any language. COMBAT Shield guardians are straightforward in battle, bashing with their heavy stone fists. They are made for defense and are not particularly impressive on offense. Find Master (Su): As long as a shield guardian and its amulet are on the same plane, the shield guardian can find the amulet wearer (or just the amulet, if it is removed after the guardian is called). Guard (Ex): If ordered to do so, a shield guardian moves swiftly to defend the wearer of its amulet, blocking blows and disrupting foes. All attacks against the amulet wearer take a –2 penalty when the shield guardian is adjacent to its master. Shield Other (Sp): The wearer of a shield guardian’s amulet can activate this defensive ability if within 100 feet of the shield guardian. Just as the spell of the same name, this ability transfers to the shield guardian half the damage that would be dealt to the amulet wearer (this ability does not provide the spell’s AC or save bonuses). Spell Storing (Sp): A shield guardian can store one spell of 4th level or lower that is cast into it by another creature. It “casts” this spell when commanded to do so or when a predefined situation arises. Once this spell is used, the shield guardian can store another spell (or the same spell again). CONSTRUCTION A shield guardian is built from wood, bronze, stone, and steel. The materials cost 5,000 gp. The creature’s master may assemble the body or hire someone else to do the job. Creating the body requires a DC 16 Craft (blacksmithing) or Craft (carpentry) check. The keyed amulet is fashioned at the same time, and its cost (20,000 gp) is included in the cost of the guardian. After the body is sculpted, the shield guardian is animated through an extended magical ritual that requires a specially prepared laboratory or workroom, similar to an alchemist’s laboratory and costing 500 gp to establish. If the creator is personally constructing the creature’s body, the building and the ritual can be performed together. A shield guardian with more than 15 Hit Dice can be created, but each additional Hit Die adds +5,000 gp to the market price, and the price increases by +20,000 gp if the creature’s size increases to Huge, modifying the cost to create accordingly. CL 15th; Craft Construct, limited wish, discern location, shield, shield other, caster must be at least 15th level; Price 120,000 gp Cost: 65,000 gp + 4,600 XP. AMULET If a shield guardian’s amulet is destroyed, the guardian ceases to function until a new one is created. If the wearer dies but the amulet is intact, the shield guardian carries out the last command it was given. Category:Construct (d20) Category:Monster (d20)